James Chandler
John Chandler born James Wilson Chandler is a successful tennis player. Along with his success, he also qained success as a caterer. From the shadows, he is well-known when it comes to the arts. Personality James has a strange personality. He has a certain level of respect for all of his teammates and has utter faith in their abilities. However James also has a tendency to take victory for granted as he holds that, for him, winning is merely a given and thus, lost the sense of accomplishent in victory. Herbert also views his power and skill as absolute. There were a few times when he isn't so absolute because on several occasions, he displays a kind side to the people around him. He also displayed quite the smile at times. History James is born to a grandfather, father and mother. At an early age, he is well-rounded at everything he does. He also takes the time to hone it. Overtime is when he played tennis and took the time to join a team. Even at that kind of age, he is ridiculously strong simply because he completely destroyed the older members of the team overtime. At an early age, there was an accident during a match. When he was playing one time is when he slipped and crashed onto the pole. This caused concern to his teammates. It was definitely hurting therefore he switched hands to the surprise of his opponent. He did faced a considerable amount of difficultly when switching to his left. Eventually he destroyed his opponent with the use of his left hand. It wasn't like his usual matches because he regularly defeats his opponent. Technically, he watches their performance whether it is his service game or his opponent. He does it at the beginning of the match. He starts his comeback whether it is either game or break point. After his run in with the pole was when he went to the doctor to get his body examined. It turns out that the area around his shoulder has been damaged. Since then he has been playing with his left hand, but he did schoolwork with his right hand. The injury clearly incapacitated him, but it didn't affect his performance at the restaurant, but he does switch hands whenever the meal preparation is getting fairly heavy. During his years in elementary school is when he had a part-time job. He worked at his cousin's restaurant as a clerk. There were a few times when he works in the kitchen with proper adult supervision. It is his uncle who ends up watching him. He also takes the time to taste them as a result. Even his uncle was surprised that he has an excellent tongue, despite not being familiar with the ingredients used in the meals. The restaurant gained success overtime. There were also some frequent customers. It didn't seem to bother him seeing the same faces. Under the assumption that his shoulder has been healed is when he used his right hand. However, his assumption was wrong because it hasn't been healed completely. Since he reinjured it is when he received a catalogue regarding the physical rehabilitation center that he would be going to. Coach Neil Wolfe received a catalogue from another coach. The coach that he met talked a little about the future that James Chandler would have as a tennis player. When James received the catalogue from the coach was when he did some thinking about it. In the end, he accepted it. His parents know about it because he talked to them about it. During his time at the center was when he corporated with the trainers and physicians. He was an excellent patient during his time in rehab. He also played a little of tennis. Instead of using his right hand was when he used his left hand. He played with his left as well as doing physical labor with it. The only times he used his right is when it involves any writing. He clearly demostrated the ability that he could use either hand, but feels more comfortable using his right. In addition, he was quite popular among the workers because they seem to know about the part-time job that he had in his younger years although he is regularly at the register. When his shoulder has been completely healed is when he could now play tennis again. In the end, he played with his right hand. As a senior is when a junior joined the team. Hui Wu was the name of the junior. There was another monster on the team other than the great James Chandler. Hui wasn't the only monster in the team because there is also Jack Bates. Nearing the end of graduation is when the three of them were at the school dance. The three formed a trio and blew away their competitors easily with their complex moves. Over the next few years, he became a successful tennis player with an understanding wife. Relationships Marc Chandler John has a close relationship with his grandfather. Marc also has a strong bond with his grandson. The two would spend qualty time together by going fishing. Linda Barkley During the time that the had together is when the two spend it by hanging out. He also leds her a hand on her homework despite not being in any of her classes. Overtime is when the two were married to each other. As for the location, it was Paris. Trivia *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 165 lbs *Date of Birth: 5/6/1952 *Household members: father, mother and grandfather *Eye color: Dark Blue *Hair color: light brown *Favorite color:red or black *Favorite music: classical *Preferred date spot: fishing in lakes *Favorite subject: n/a *Best subject: all *Worst subject: n/a *Hobbies: reading a book, meditating, running, fishing, calligraphy, bicycle riding, painting, drawing, knitting, sculpting and playing Go *Favorite food: n/a *Alternate job: professional Go player *James plays Go solo or with an opponent *James is an only child *He is extremely intelligent to correct teachers *His parents, cousin and relative calls him James while his teacher, classmates, teammates and coach calls him John.